


Glitz and Glamour Meet Waterloo Road

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, RAX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What happens when posh socialite Alexandra Tyler is thrust from a life of glamour into the real world, AKA Waterloo Road?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note and Prologue

**AN: So this is my latest brain-wave. This is totally AU but I felt I needed to write this. Before we begin I am going to give you a little background info. Rachel Mason and Max Tyler are in fact married with two daughters and a son. Rachel is the co-owner of 'Secrets', an extremely successful nightclub chain that she runs with her best friend Sophie Langan. Sophie is the primary business owner and Rachel chips in with her contributions here and there. She is still the head-teacher of Waterloo Road. This story is going to revolve mainly around Alexandra Nicola Tali Tyler, the eldest child, but will occasionally have other character input. I won't make any promises where this fic is concerned as I have a short attention span and another 2 fanfics on the go for Homeland. But, my beauties, I will update when inspiration hits.  
**

Prologue

_**Alexandra's POV** _

'Hi there, my name is Alexandra Nicola Tali Tyler. But you can call me Lex or Alex.

Before the summer, the posh boarding school I went to closed down which means I am spending the next two years at Waterloo Road.

I am the daughter of the Head teacher and the Executive head.

This is going to be hell.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

' _ **Hi there, my name is Alexandra Nicola Tali Tyler, but since we are about get to know each other so well you may either call me Lex or Alex, only my parents call me Alexandra.**_

_**This is my story of how I survived two years in hell, more commonly referred to as Waterloo Road Comprehensive.** _ _**'** _

Monday 7th September 2015.

"Alexandra Tyler, if you aren't down these stairs in the next five minutes I am banning you from going to Lacey's New Year's party!" Rachel Tyler shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'M NOT GOING UNTIL I FIND MY LOUBOUTINS!" Alexandra screeched from her room before joking, "And banning me from going to that party would go against all my human rights."

"Put on another pair of shoes and get your arse into that car!" Rachel was starting to get irritated at her daughter.

"Mummy, tie laces pwease?" Theo asked tugging on Rachel's skirt and pointing to his shoes.

"Didn't you ask daddy?" Rachel asked as she motioned for him to sit on the steps.

"Yeah but he twying to find somethwing." Theo replied as Rachel quickly tied his laces.

"Max the paperwork is in the blue folder on the coffee table." Rachel shouted over her shoulder.

Felicity, Rachel and Max's middle child, walked into the hallway, sucking on a cherry lollipop and holding Alexandra's Louboutins in her hand.

"Lex I has your shoes!" Felicity shouted up the stairs.

Suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps echoed from the ceiling and the young teen appeared at the top of the stairs, her poker straight jet black hair swishing as she rushed down the stairs, carefully stepping over her brother, grabbing the shoes from her little sister's outstretched hand, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek and bounding into the living room.

Max walked out of the living room, finishing the cold toast and clutching onto the blue folder full of plans for the new school.

"Ok, am I taking Alexandra with me or taking these two to school beautiful?" Max asked before kissing his wife on the lips, resulting in a joint protest of how icky they were from their youngest two.

"Can you drop these two off for me please?" Rachel responded with a smile, "I want to have a little talk with Lex in the car."

"You think she's going to survive Waterloo Road?" Max whispered, "She's used to elitist boarding schools not state comprehensives."

"I think the better question is will Waterloo Road survive Alexandra?" Rachel joked.

"Good point." Max smirked, knowing that this was going to be a huge cultural shock for Alex, "Right, come on you flying monkeys, time for school."

Felicity and Theo quickly hugged their mother and sister before rushing out to the car.

"Alexandra darling, do you have everything packed?" Rachel asked as she grabbed her coat and bag off the sofa.

"Yeah, lunch money, iPod, phone, pencil case, binary explosives and an AK-47." She deadpanned, "Ooh and a rope ladder and a getaway car."

Rachel rolled her eyes and pointed to the door. She was used to her daughter's frighteningly dark and twisted sense of humour.

"Wait, where did you get the binary explosives from, I thought they were under lock and key?" Rachel joined in with the joke.

"Mum, I can pick a lock, Aunt Nikki taught me."

Rachel just smirked as they walked out of the house, knowing that it was the sort of thing her friend would've taught the young girl.

The car ride to school was quiet. Both women were contemplating what was going to happen. Two schools merging together was going to be difficult but two schools from different socioeconomic backgrounds meant all hell was going to break loose. Rachel was slightly worried but the thing that was worrying her most was how her daughter was going to react to such a huge shock to her system.

"Alexandra…." Rachel began before pausing, she had no idea how to say what was needed to be said.

"Mum, I know what you're going to say and I promise I will behave, not act like a snob and more importantly keep the fact that you and dad are together a secret." Alexandra replied, "Now, are you and dad going to try not to kill each other….?"

"We shall try but you know me and your father have totally different teaching styles and are very stubborn."

"True."

The rest of the car ride was silent with the exception of Alex humming along to a Britney song on her iPod. As they pulled into the car park, they were greeted with two sets of students, one set dressed in they typical Waterloo Road uniform whereas the other set were dressed in the John Fosters uniform. However both parties were glaring at the other, the idea of sharing the school with each other was terrible.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here." Alexandra joked.

"Shut up." Rachel replied with a eye roll.

Rachel took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for the first day at a new, never to be the same, Waterloo Road.

The two females exited the car with extremely different reactions to their surroundings; Rachel looked happy and nervous at the same time whereas Alexandra looked at her surroundings with disdain and disgust.

"I seriously have to spend _two_ fucking years in this place with these people." Alexandra muttered under her breath with disbelief.

"Firstly, have you completely forgotten what we talked about in the car, Language!" Rachel snapped, "And yes you do."

"Half of them look like proper chavs and the others look like stuck up desperate wannabes. God I miss my school and friends already!" Alex replied, she tended to revert back to her natural setting of bitch when thrown into completely new situations.

"They are not all bad and you should not judge people by the way they look." Rachel knew that Alex missed what she knew but unfortunately there wasn't any other options available to her in regards to her education.

"You assure me that they can teach me to a good standard here, I am not losing out on medical school due to mediocre teaching."

"I am sure that the teachers from both schools can teach you to an acceptable standard sweetheart." Max piped up from behind the women, he had arrived a couple of minutes before and had heard everything that Alex had said.

"Better be right about that." Alex took another look around, "Oh, there's Phillip, I'll go say hi." And with that she strutted off towards her cousin.

"This is going to be harder on her than I initially imagined." Max mumbled to Rachel.

"Seems so." Rachel looked at her watch, "Staff briefing, let's go."

**AN: I am truly sorry for the delay where this is concerned. I have severe writers block and I had totally lost track of my plan for this fic. However, thanks to a kind message from a wonderful reader, I pushed through that and got the first official chapter out. The updates may be sporadic but know that I am trying my best to get a handle on this fic and any other ones I am writing. Thank you for the reviews, they really do motivate me to work and I love seeing them.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

' _ **I cannot believe the state of the students here. Have some of them not looked in a fucking mirror before leaving the house? And the rest are a bunch of try hards. I mean they are middle class but seem to think they are fucking royalty. This is a nightmare. Mum and Dad lied to me. However, I am not going to let this standard bring me down. I am so much better than this.'**_

Alex had decided to stick to her cousin's side as she didn't want to be the stereotypical new girl who looked like a lost fucking puppy. Assembly had gone fairly well, though she had refused to move from Phillip's side when forced to mingle and her and Phillip had shared a smirk when her parents began their little rivalry after her dad's arrival. It was always fun to watch them work together as they could _not_ get along professionally. You wouldn't know that those two truly loved each other, and were happily married, just by watching them work together. She had found it amusing when a girl had decided to be a cocky little madam to her father and got attitude back from him. Her father did not suffer fools gladly, which is where she got it from. Come to think of it, her mother sure as hell didn't either but had a lot more tact and diplomacy than him.

However, she was now in first period; English, and it seemed as if this teacher was more of a nervous year 7 than a teacher. Alex could not believe it! Her mother had promised that she would be taught to an acceptable standard, she guessed she should have been more specific as to what standard of teaching she expected. She was going to have to see if her timetable can be swapped around and a better teacher given. She couldn't note a single person actually paying attention to the lesson.

She glanced down at the copy of _King Lear_ that was in front of her, wishing that the class would just shut the fuck up. She had promised her parents that she would behave and not cause a fuss but it was getting so hard for her to sit idly by and watch as her education was thrown down the drain.

Just as she was about to kick up a fuss, she noticed the gobby girl from assembly start winding the teacher up. It was all too easy as the teacher attempted to give as good as she got, without much luck, which in turn caused the gobby girl to stand up and head towards the front of the class. Suddenly, one of the JF girls decided to say what she, and probably a few others, had been thinking. The next thing she knew, the girl sat next to the girl who spoke up, punched the gobby one in the face, causing the class to become more excitable at the cat fight that was happening. This was bloody ridiculous!

Just as soon as the fight had started, it ended. Another teacher had come in to break it up and had sent the scrapping pair to her parents.

"Is this a fucking school or a fucking boxing match?" Alex muttered, "Pathetic!"

Unfortunately, the teacher who had broken up the fight heard her.

"And you miss can also go to the head's office!" He snapped.

"Fine by me!" Alex retorted, "I think I need to have a little chat with our head and executive head!"

With that she packed her things into her bag and stormed out of the room, she was going to give her parents the truth surrounding the incident and then some.

She arrived at the outer chamber of her mother's office and noticed the girls glaring at one another. She rolled her eyes and strutted through the office without a care in the world and slammed open the door to her mother's office, where her parents were in the middle of what looked to be a heated discussion.

"What the actual fuck were you guys thinking putting me in with little miss hopeless?!" Alex snapped causing her parents to turn at look at her, she could hear the sniggers of the two girls in the outer chamber but didn't care, "God, Theo could control a fucking class better than her!"

"Alexandra Tyler! Mind your language!" Max shouted, "You know to behave better than that whilst at school."

"Seriously, she couldn't break up the little cat fight that happened." Alex paused and motioned to the outer office, "The offenders are waiting for you out there."

Rachel was just about to walk out to grab the girls when Tom Clarkson, the teacher who had sent the 3 girls to the office, walked in.

"The two girls outside were involved in a punch up in Miss Hopewell's class." He informed them, unaware that they had already been informed by their daughter, "And this one seems to have a penchant for swearing."

"We know and will deal with them, thank you." Rachel replied, "On both counts."

Tom nodded and walked out the office.

Alexandra flopped dramatically onto the sofa and glared at her father whilst Rachel called the girls into the office.

Alexandra refocused her attention onto the two girls who were about to get a telling off from her parents. She watched as her mother eyed the girls with disappointment, she'd been on the receiving end of that look multiple times.

"What on earth happened?" Rachel questioned, looking between to two girls, "Lindsey? Michaela? I want an answer."

"She attacked me!" Michaela replied, shooting daggers at Lindsay.

"She started it." Lindsay shot back.

Alexandra motioned to her mother that is was, the girl she now knew as Lindsey, who had thrown the first punch. She normally wasn't a grass but she frankly could not be bothered to put up with this shit.

"You do not lash out with your fists Lindsey, whatever the provocation." Rachel snapped.

"Quite." Max added.

Rachel turned and headed towards the desk, "You realise that I'm going to have to contact you parents on this, there's no other way."

Alexandra noticed Lindsey tense at her mother's words, so there was something going on at home between Lindsey and her parents. Interesting. She mentally stored the information away and continued observing the scene playing out in front of her.

"Miss don't." Lindsey pleaded, her voice slightly trembling in fear of her parents being called.

"What?" Rachel questioned, curious as to what excuse the girl could give her that she hadn't already heard a million times before.

"Don't call my mum," Lindsey continued, "Or my dad"

Alexandra shared a look of curiosity with her father, something was definitely going on at home, something to do with the father was Alexandra's guess. Wonderful, another girl with daddy issues. They get so tiring after a while, she had dealt with her fair share of them at private school.

It seemed her mother had picked up on it as well.

"Lindsey, what is your problem?" Rachel asked calmly, "Come on tell me."

"Miss they'll go mad." Lindsey responded and moved closer to the desk, her voice became shaky which pricked the attention of the 3 family members in the room.

"Please, Miss please, Don't call my mum." Lindsey added. This automatically made Alexandra and Rachel even more curious but for totally different reasons.

Alexandra noted that Lindsey hadn't mentioned her father this time, she automatically assumed she was correct in her observations and vowed to try and get this girl to talk to her, away from everyone else. Something was dangerously not right regarding this girl.

"Yeah get the police, I'm not safe with her in this school!" Michaela snapped.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you are more than capable of defending yourself, especially when you provoke this sort of shit!" Alexandra bit back, she'd had enough of this girl's attitude.

Michaela turned to face her, "You got something to say bitch?"

"You heard me the first time, are you deaf as well as being a gobby little cow?" Alexandra stood up and stepped to the girl, no fear in her demeanour, just confidence that she could knock this bitch down a peg or two.

Max stepped between the two girls, trying to prevent a bloodbath from occurring. He knew that when his daughter got truly pissed off she would not back down from a fight. She was like her mother in that respect. He'd seen his wife get into more than a few fights back at university and knew that Alexandra had inherited Rachel's strength, plus the krav maga classes that Alexandra took for fun would seriously injure the other girl.

"Back off, the pair of you!" Max ordered, he turned to face his daughter, "And you behave or I will carry through with your mother's threat of banning you from the New Year's party!"

"You wouldn't?!" Alexandra whinged, "Daddy please, you can't do that!"

"I can and I bloody well will if you don't sit back on that sofa and keep your mouth shut!"

Alexandra glared at Michaela and flopped back onto the sofa, crossed her arms and sulked.

**AN:**

**The usual disclaimer applies, own nothing except my OC's. Thank you guys for the reviews and the follows and favourites, it makes my day to see them in my inbox. I may not be able to get another chapter out for a little while as I am about to start my final few months of my first year of university and I have coursework and exam prep coming out of my ears but rest assured that I will get something out over the next couple of months. Also I am planning a add on to this, one-shots of sorts that start from Rachel and Max meeting to anything related to the story. If anyone has any requests, I am open to new ideas, they inspire me to work. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So I began writing this on the way to Menorca (and back), best way to kill a plane journey and also continued writing on the return journey. I am glad people are enjoying the story so far and I love reading your reviews. Any RAX fans out there, I posted a fic up weeks ago called 'Battlefield' and I would love some feedback on whether people would like a sequel or prequel to it. Anyhow, on with the story. As you can guess, the bold, italic part is Alexandra's thoughts.**

**Chapter 3**

' _ **This place is absolutely ridiculous. If I had got into a cat fight at my previous school, I would've been kicked out in an instant, however mum has seen fit to keep the two sparring girls in school which has made dad angry. I wonder how long it is going to be before one of my parents kills the other. I am also sick of my parents holding the party over my head. Though it could be worse, they could cut me off from any money I get from them.'**_

Alexandra had kept her mouth shut after her father had threatened to ban her from going to the party. She knew that her parents would carry through with their threat and she was not going to risk missing out on the biggest party of the year over something as petty as getting into a fight with another gobby bitch, again.

Her father had managed to force an apology, whether or not it was a sincere one was yet to be seen, out of the girls before sending them back to class.

"Sometimes it's useful to assert your authority." Max said before sitting beside his daughter on the couch.

"Authority or intimidation." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"You do realise that you cannot manhandle pupils daddy?" Alexandra stated, regarding Max's behaviour with the girls, "The LEA really do frown upon that."

"It's exaggerated comments like that, that make teachers scared to discipline children." Max replied.

Alexandra could see by the look on her mother's face that an argument could break out between the pair.

"You've just re-enforced their belief that bullying gets results." Rachel responded, standing up and heading round the desk, she was going to attempt to get through to Lindsey.

"I care Rachel," Max began, "I hope we both do."

Rachel gave him a patronising smile and headed out of the office, before she slapped her husband. He always could push her buttons down, which tended to lead to huge fights between them. However, as they usually didn't work together, the fights were rare. They seemed to work better as partner's rather than co-workers.

"God, it's not even been a full day yet and already you two are close to having a blazing row." Alexandra muttered as she stood up, "Am I dismissed daddy?"

Max rolled his eyes at his daughter, "Go on, get your things and TRY to behave, for mine and your mother's sake."

"I make no promises." Alexandra replied, "Try to get along with mother, for my sake."

"I make no promises," At seeing the glare from his daughter Max added, "But I will try."

And with that Alexandra strutted out of the office with her dark hair swinging with each bouncy step. She knew that her parents were going to end up close to killing one another before the term was out, it today was anything to go by.

She headed out towards the playground in search of her cousin. The two of them had always been close, especially as her Aunt Melissa had a tendency to disappear for months on end, leaving her family to take Phillip in, the most recent time being a few months ago. She spotted him instantly, laughing with whom she assumed were his friends whilst working on the art project that was going on. She smiled and wandered over to him, swinging her handbag in time with her steps.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here." Alexandra quoted to her cousin.

"I don't think this place is as bad as the 9 circles of hell." Phillip chuckled.

"Yet." Was her muttered reply.

"What did Mason and Tyler say about what happened?" Bolton piped up, watching the girl with curiosity.

"The usual, mind your language, no fighting et cetera, et cetera." She responded with a glance.

"So how to you and Phil know each other?" Paul asked looking at her with the same curiosity as Bolton.

"Grew up together." Alexandra replied curtly. She unconsciously twirled a small lock of hair around her finger as she let her gaze wander around the playground. She wondered how long it would take for her to lose her mind in this place. Either that or how long till her grades dropped below an acceptable level for medical school. She noticed that the WR and JF pupils were actively avoiding each other as if being in proximity to the other would result in death, a social death at least.

Alexandra ran her fingers through her hair causing the poker straight locks to become slightly messed up which just managed to make her look even more stunning. She reached into her bag and pulled out a compact mirror, a lipstick brush and a tube of rose red lipstick. She opened the mirror and examined her make-up, making sure that everything was perfectly in place and quickly slicked on a light layer of the lipstick with the brush which made her normally red lips look slightly darker, not enough to warrant being chased around by a teacher with a wet wipe but enough to enhance her full lips.

She noticed the guys staring at her and let out a half-smirk. She knew that she was attractive, she was the perfect blend of her parents, in more ways than one but especially in the way of looks. She had her father's dark hair and blue eyes and her mother's beauty in general. She'd got her height from her father along with a fast metabolism which meant she had a very slender body but she had also gained her mother's perfect curves which gave her the body of a Victoria Secret supermodel. She loved to exercise which gave her figure a perfectly toned look. She also had gained her parent's impeccable dress sense, and along with a high enough clothing allowance each month, meant that she dressed with class and style, and rather than following the trends, like most of her peers, she set them. Her current outfit consisted of her trademark Louboutins, a tight, black, high waisted, perfectly tailored pencil skirt, a tailored white shirt and her beloved black Chanel handbag. Her mother had often joked that she was a mini Constance Beauchamp in the making, with the looks and style but also the ambition and medical school dreams. Which she had to admit was a compliment in her eyes, considering that Connie had been her favourite character since she had arrived in Holby City back in 2004. She had been the reason she fell in love with the idea of being a doctor.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed 2 youngish girls walk past her until the chubbier of the two had clipped her intentionally as she had walked past. Alexandra twirled around on her stilettos and placed a hand on her hip.

"You do realise when you bump into a person, it is good manners to apologise?" She spat to the girl who she now noticed was a JF pupil.

"Whatever." The girl replied, "Like a sket like you would know manners anyway."

Alexandra took a couple of steps forward into the other girl's personal space and glared down at the girl.

"What's your name?" Alexandra hissed, her patience wearing thin.

"Amy Porter, what's it to you?"

"Well, _Amy Porter,_ next time you bump into me, you better apologise, or anyone else for that matter, you weren't dragged up, were you?"

Amy tried, and failed, to look intimidating to Alexandra, "Or what?"

"You really wouldn't like to find out." Alexandra took a step back before enunciating, "Now get out of my sight, you're beginning to annoy me now."

The other girl grabbed Amy's arm, "Amy lets go, don't start a fight with her, she's Tyler's daughter."

"Ah, my reputation proceeds me." Alexandra snickered, "And I don't need _daddy_ to fight my battles for me, I do that better on my own."

Amy gave her a final glare before storming off in a huff. The other girl turned to Alex and offered a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, nice shoes by the way."

Alexandra gave a tight lipped but genuine smile, "Keep your friend out of my way, and thanks."

With that the other girl chased after her friend and Alexandra turned back to the 3 boys who were smirking at the antics.

"So, you are Tyler's daughter?" Bolton enquired.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, no problem."

"Good, now Phillip, want to fill me in on how your art project thing is going?"

**AN: So I am going to leave it there as you lovelies deserve an update for being so wonderful and patient with me. I have just finished my first year at uni, which I am so proud of. If anyone has any ideas as to what they would like to see, I am always welcome to suggestions. I get that Alexandra comes off as quite a bitch but there is a reason I am writing her that way, she hopefully will mellow over time. As always, please review and check out my other fic as mentioned above. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you to my ever faithful reader/reviewer ‘Applealice10’, your reviews always make my day. I had finished my first year at university and hoped during the summer I could get a few more chapters done. This was not the case. As always, please review and I own nothing expect my OC’s.**  
  
 **Chapter 4**  
  
 ** _‘So, I have finally met the infamous Bolton and Paul. Considering Phillip lived with us, I am shocked I did not meet them sooner. Following the little meeting, I have to deal with some stuck up, chavish looking bitch from JF. I think I put her straight as to who is where in the social hierarchy at Waterloo Road. This day just keeps getting interesting.’_**  
  
Alexandra was humming to herself as she sauntered into her AS chemistry class. She loved the sciences, especially chemistry and was looking forward to getting stuck into something she liked. She was the last one to arrive and noticed the girls look at her enviously whereas the boys were quite happy to eye her up. She took a seat at the front bench and pulled out her notepad from her handbag. She reached up and pulled out a black biro from it’s place behind her ear, a habit she had picked up from her mother.  
  
She opened the notebook and scribed the date into the top right hand corner of the page before writing down her class underneath it. She was meticulous when it came to taking notes, especially in her most prized lessons, the one’s that were required for her medical school entry.  
  
Her chemistry lesson was in fact, quiet and uneventful. There were no fights or even petty squabbles. She had a feeling that it was to do with the fact that their teacher was also the new joint deputy head, alongside Mr Lawson. She did like Mr Lawson but she was not lost to the fact that he had a ‘bit of a thing’ for her mother, which made her a bit weary but she knew that her mother loved her father and would never do anything so stupid as cheating.  
  
She packed her things back into her handbag and sauntered out of her classroom, deep in thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts by another attempt at a cat fight between some blonde girl and the annoying gobby bitch she had already dealt with.  
  
“Hey, pack it in!” She shouted, scaring the group that had crowded around the scrapping pair.  
  
She moved to the centre of the group and stared at the two girls.  
  
“Now, I get it, combining two schools was never going to be fun but get over yourselves!” She shouted at the girls before turning her attention to the rest of the kids, “You have two options, learn to co-exist together or find another fucking school because whether you like it or not, you are stuck with one another, so you might as well try and make the best of a bad situation.”  
  
“Who died and made you queen?” Amy spat.  
  
Alexandra turned to look at her, “You think you can do better sweetheart? Go ahead but I don’t think you have what it takes to lead.”  
  
“I want you all to listen to me, this is going to be tough but you have to take a deep fucking breath and get the fuck over it. Now disperse and I don’t want to hear of any more fucking fights otherwise I will get mean!” Alexandra shouted before flicking her eyes over the group with a look that seemed to make them cower.  
  
“Oi, what is going on here?” Miss Lipsett shouted from the top of the stairs.  
  
The group seemed to quickly disappear leaving Alexandra standing alone with a smirk on her face.  
  
“Do you want to explain what was going on?” Miss Lipsett asked Alexandra.  
“You missed a cat fight.” Alexandra responded with a smile, “Luckily I managed to break it up but I think that they are going to be a common occurrence over the next few weeks, you know, whilst they adapt.”  
  
Miss Lipsett nodded.  
  
“I didn’t catch your name.” Miss Lipsett asked, the girl looked familiar.  
  
“Alexandra Tyler.” Was her response.  
  
“Ah, Max’s daughter.”   
  
“My reputation precedes me.”   
  
“Well, thank you for dealing with that incident, the kids seem to listen to you.”   
  
“Hmm, I believe so, any way, I should be off.” And with that, Alexandra strutted down the corridor, leaving behind a confused Miss Lipsett in her wake.  
  
Alexandra wandered out of the building onto the playground, slipped on a pair of oversized sunglasses and surveyed her surroundings, nothing too worrying. Yet. She noted Lindsey with a younger girl, probably her sister, talking on the phone. She vaguely registered Michaela shout something at Lindsey and walk off. The thing that piqued her interest was the arrival of an unmarked police car. That, and the look on Lindsey’s face at said arrival. There was most certainly something going on in her life that could be potentially worrying.  
  
She turned her interest to other matters and began to walk towards the playing fields, intent on finding somewhere to sit. Preferably, under the shade of a tree so that she could listen to music in peace and quiet. Eventually, she found a quiet spot under a tree where she could relax and think. She pulled the hideous maroon jumper out of her bag (something her mother had insisted on her getting) and placed it on the ground in an attempt to prevent grass stains on her butt.  
  
She had been sat in peace for 10 minuets or so, listening to music on her iPod, when she noticed a  massive group of students, from both schools, gather on the field near where she sat, shouting at each other and exchanging insults. She figured there was going to be a fight but decided against getting involved as she knew the teachers would quickly coming running and anyone found to be involved could possibly get excluded, which would really fuck up her school record and have potentially disastrous consequences for her medical school admissions.   
  
She turned the music up louder and reclined against the tree, watching as the fight began, headed by the two culprits from earlier, Michaela and Lindsey.    
  
Less than a 30 seconds after the fight started, the teachers came running, including her father. She lowered her sunglasses slightly and smirked at her father when he looked her way, as if to say ‘what did you expect was going to happen?’.   
  
She noticed her mother join the battle to break up the sparring teenagers and continued to watch the events unfold with a smirk on her face. She had to admit, this was turning out to be an interesting first day. She watched as the hopeless teacher she’d encountered that morning attempt to pull the ringleaders apart and end up being smacked in the face and fall on her arse.   
  
Soon enough the fight was over and anyone caught fighting or even on the scene was sent to the cooler. Alexandra picked herself off the ground, collected her things and sauntered over to her father.  
  
“Thank you for not getting mixed up in that mess.” Max said and pulled his daughter into a hug.   
  
“No problem, was amusing to watch though.” Alexandra mumbled, “By the way, the main culprits who instigated the fight, not the slagging off match but the physical side of it, were the two gobby one’s from this morning, Lindsey and Michaela.”  
  
“Great!” Max grumbled, they hadn’t learnt their lesson the first time round.  
  
“Daddy, don’t tell them I was the narc.” Alexandra whispered, “I need to get these people to follow me not hate me, as mum always says, ‘it is better to be loved than feared’.”   
  
Max chuckled, him and his wife had figured that Alexandra would try, and most likely succeed, to become the queen bee.   
  
  
  
**AN: I am going to leave it there and I shall begin the next chapter soon enough. I just moved into my new flat and I have a week before my classes start, so hopefully I get some inspiration. xoxo**  
 **As always, PLEASE REVIEW!! It is important to any writer to gain feedback for their work, even if it is something small, it is really wanted and appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here is the next chapter, if all goes according to plan, it will be exactly as I saw it in my mind. As I don’t know when this was posted, thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter. For anyone who doesn’t know, an ‘F1’ is a junior doctor who is fresh out of medical school.  (Sorry for the Holby City quote- Kudos if you can guess who says it and to whom)**

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

**_‘Well, this day has been interesting, rioting on the playground, Lindsey James’ mum being arrested for murdering Lindsey’s father, the sculpture project went well, oh and that hopeless teacher fell down the stairs. Thankfully I have survived the first day and it is time to go home!’_ **

 

Alexandra kicked off her heels as soon as she entered the front door of her home. Her mum had gone to collect Theo and Felicity from school and nursery whilst she had caught a lift with her father, who was now in the kitchen getting started on dinner. 

 

She flounced into the living room, flopped onto the sofa and flung her handbag to the edge of the sofa with a dramatic sigh. She had to admit that the first day hadn’t been as disastrous as she had expected but not as good as it could have been either.  

 

She pulled her iPad out of her handbag and began to flick through her Facebook news feed absentmindedly. She noted that she had a fair few new friend requests from her new classmates but she decided not to accept just yet. Her parental information was displayed on her page, for anyone who she was friend’s with to see, as well as private photographs of her family that she knew her parents would not want revealed to the pupils and staff just yet. She knew that her parents did not have any of the staff added on Facebook either. 

 

She understood her parents desire for privacy. She liked that fact that nobody, bar Phillip and her parents, knew exactly who she was and what she was capable of. That element of surprise could prove quite useful. The less people knew, the more they talked. Something she also knew was that, you are no-one if you are not talked about. 

 

She quickly typed a brief update to her best friend, Lacey, as to how the day went and they continued to talk about her plans to become the school’s Queen Bee. Her thoughts were interrupted as her little brother flung himself onto the sofa and gave her a huge cuddle. 

 

Theo worshipped the ground she walked on and would tend to follow her around like an F1 with separation anxiety. She really loved the way her siblings adored her. They all had a pretty good relationship with each other, though the two younger siblings could wind her up to no end. This was especially true when they did not understand boundaries and would go through her room and ‘borrow’ her stuff without her knowledge and permission. She had gone through a lot of black eyeliner recently due to the fact that Theo and Felicity were going through a pirate phase and would borrow her eyeliner for themselves. She had gone into town following the 4th incident of Theo ‘borrowing’ eyeliner and bought them a bulk packet of cheap black eyeliner to use and would sharpen them for the younger two whenever necessary.

 

They stayed cuddled up for a few minutes until Rachel had wandered in and told Theo to get changed out of his uniform from nursery, which was covered in dried paint. 

 

“Paint war with that blasted Pan?” Alexandra joked to her brother.

 

Theo just smiled and nodded his head before jumping off the sofa and rushing up the stairs to get changed. 

 

Felicity wandered into the living room where Rachel and Alexandra were sat and clambered onto Rachel’s knee and cuddled her mother close. Felicity was definitely a mummy’s girl as opposed to Alexandra who had always been a daddy’s girl. Theo’s favourite was Alexandra but if having to chose between the parents, he also would chose his mum as according to him, she gave awesome cuddles.

 

“How was school today Lissy?” Alexandra asked her younger sister.

 

“It was good. I think maths is going to be my favourite.” Felicity replied, “I also made a new friend, she’s called Lucy and she moved here from Derby.” 

 

“That’s wonderful, you can never have too many friends, or minions as I call mine.” 

 

“Your friends are yellow and not very bright?” Rachel questioned jokingly, “I don’t think they’d appreciate that.”

 

“I was thinking more fun, crazy and loyal.”Alexandra responded with a chuckle, “I heard from dad that the staff got into a bitching war in the staff room.”

 

“Language Alexandra, your sister does not need her vocabulary increasing to include swear words.”

 

“Sorry,” Alexandra looked at Felicity who was smirking, “Don’t use the bad words that I use sweetie.”

 

Felicity nodded with a smile and cuddled closer to her mum.

 

“How bad was it?” Alexandra asked.

 

“I wouldn’t know but I don’t think it was as bad as the pupils.”

 

“Or you and dad.”

 

Rachel glared at her daughter, she knew that her and Max were not getting along at work as well as they should but it was just teething problems, hopefully.

 

Max walked into the living room to see the three girls curled up, Felicity on her mum’s lap in the armchair and Alexandra lounged out on the sofa with her iPad resting on the floor beside her.

 

“How was your first day of school darling?” He asked his younger daughter.

 

Felicity repeated her news to her father with a smile.

 

“When is dinner going to be ready daddy?” Felicity asked.

 

“And what are we having?” Alexandra added.

 

“About 10 minutes and chicken and vegetable pasta with fresh bread and salad.” 

 

“Sounds perfect.” Alexandra responded as she swung her legs off the sofa, grabbed her iPad and handbag and headed up to her room to get changed.

 

“Sweetheart, go get changed out of your uniform and put it into the wash basket please.” Rachel asked.

 

Felicity nodded and hopped off of her mother’s lap and rushed up the stairs to get changed.

“You told Alexandra about the staff room arguments?” Rachel asked her husband as she stood up.

 

“She overheard me talking to Christopher about it, that’s all.”

 

“Whilst we are on the subject of work; Miss Hopewell, she, in fact, all of the staff need to be told that when visiting our office, they knock and wait to be invited in, not just barge in.” Rachel said as she walked over to Max, “I don’t care how it was at John Fosters but I will not tolerate that behaviour from anyone, understand?” 

 

“I agree.” Max replied.

 

“See, we can work together.” Rachel joked.

 

“I never had any doubts darling.”

 

Rachel smiled and leant up on her toes, wrapped her arms around her husband’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was rare that they got more than a couple of minutes peace where their kids were concerned, so she was going to take advantage of the quiet.

 

Max’s hands found their way to Rachel’s waist and pulled her so that their bodies were pressed together. She had removed her suit jacket earlier and he could feel the silky texture of her grey blouse under his fingertips. He lightly traced his wife’s lips with his tongue as he deepened the kiss. He could still taste the waxy taste of the lipstick that she had been wearing that day and the scent of her perfume overwhelmed his senses. She tasted of the flavoured water that she had been drinking throughout the day, an addiction she’d had for as long as he’d known her.

 

Rachel threaded her hands into her husband’s hair as they continued to kiss passionately for a few more minutes. They were soon interrupted by a cough coming from the door. They broke apart and looked in the direction of the noise to see Alexandra smirking at them. She’d never really had a problem with her parents showing affection to each other, it could be worse, they could hate each other and argue all the time. 

 

“I get that you love each other and all that but I would rather dinner was not burnt because you two were too busy sucking face.” Alexandra snarked playfully.

 

Rachel chuckled at her daughter and let go of Max. 

 

“I’m going to get the munchkin’s ready.” She said as she kissed her husband on the cheek and walked out of the room. 

 

“Need a hand getting dinner ready daddy?” Alexandra asked.

 

Max smiled at his daughter, “Can you set the table please sweetheart?” 

 

Alexandra nodded and wandered out of the living room and into the kitchen to collect the stuff she needed to set the table. She hummed to herself as she set the table for dinner, something she tended to do when she was plotting and scheming. She’d always had a desire to be the ‘Queen Bee’, even whilst she was still at nursery, she had made sure that she was the centre of attention and that everyone adored her. Waterloo Road was going to be no different, expect she didn’t just expect adoration but respect and even fear if necessary. 

 

Just as she was finishing setting the table, Theo and Felicity ran into the room, sparring with plastic pirate swords. Rachel followed behind them with a smile on her face from her children’s antics. She’d changed from her work suit into a pair of dark jeans and a light blue t-shirt which made her look a lot more laid back than the stern headmistress that the pupils were used to.

 

“Kids, put the swords down and sit at the table please.” Rachel asked calmly as she took her seat at the table. 

 

The kids dropped the swords in the corner of the room. Alexandra grabbed her little brother and sat him on his chair and pressed a kiss to his cheek, she turned to look at Felicity who was now sat next to her mother with an angelic smile on her face. Alexandra placed herself of the seat between her brother and where her father usually sat. 

 

Dinner passed uneventfully and the kids disappeared upstairs to play or in Alexandra’s case, catch up on gossip and shop online, leaving Rachel and Max to clean up. Max had just finished up stacking the dishwasher when he felt his wife come up behind him and wrap her arms around him. He turned in her embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“Thank goodness today is almost over.” Rachel mumbled, cuddling herself closer to her husband, “Today has been so draining.”

 

“I remember you having much more stamina than this.” Max jabbed playfully, “You were a firecracker at Oxford, full day of lectures before partying the night away then able to do it all again the next day without sacrificing anything. What happened?”

 

“I was over a decade younger back then. I would happily sit through a full day of mind-numbing lectures than deal with today again.” Rachel replied, “I noticed Alexandra on Oxford uni’s website today looking at med school.”

 

“Did you expect any different? She is the best and plans to go to the best, just like her parents.” Max replied, his hands resting incredibly low on his wife's hips. 

 

Rachel chuckled and pushed her husband up against the countertop, her hands gripping onto the lapels of his shirt as she raised herself onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. 

 

They had always had amazing chemistry ever since they met on a night out. The fireworks had began when Max had accidentally spilt his drink onto Rachel as they, literally, bumped into each other. Rachel, who was quite tipsy, had berated him fiercely before storming into the ladies to try and clean herself up. Max had managed to apologise and buy her a drink, which led to more drinks, kissing in a taxi home and a steamy night between them; something that hadn’t changed in 18 years. 

 

Just as things were getting heated, Felicity ran into the room.

 

“Mum. DAD. Theo keeps using my Barbie dolls to paint!” Felicity screeched.

 

Rachel and Max pulled apart, a knowing shared smirk. Interruptions were common for all parents.

 

“This’ll keep till they’re in bed.” Rachel whispered before following her daughter out of the kitchen to deal with Theo.

 

**AN: Okay, this is where I am splitting this chapter. There is a follow up chapter which will be more RAX based than anything else. It will be smut, so if not your thing, you’ll have to wait till the following chapter. Sorry for the delay in posting but I have now entered my 3rd year at uni and I am swamped. Writing does distract me from my assignments and sometimes that is a curse not a blessing. xoxo**


End file.
